User talk:FlappyWildbumper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FlappyWildbumper page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 23:23, 1 May 2011 Fanfiction of the Week! cool awesome stories i read the Flappy thing and played the cog game IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Youtube I also have a Youtube Channel do you? Mousei11 21:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Youtube again what it the utube?i have one its mousei11 Mousei11 19:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Youtube YET again Because your my frriend and i like see ing my friends vids and stuff Mousei11 22:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) YOUTUBE!!!!!!! I dont careMousei11 23:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) YOUTUBE AGAIN PLEASE GIVE ME THE FREAKING ACCOUNT!!!!! Mousei11 16:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) youtube srry i thought that was the vid name ill try looking it up ok? Mousei11 13:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Grammar PLEASE DO ID LOVE IT! i could read them better my self lol.be free to correct any thing on my fanfactions,just dont change the topic Toon Book like face book Do you have a toon book? i do but i cant get on it type this in ok? www.toonbook.me Mousei11 13:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re grammar the final is finished,do it Fanfaction toons page. ok. i chaged it to "Fan Non-Fiction toons"because all(except for the final) stories that i wright are from what im going through.if your the strong noot you say you are,tell me.if not then it wont bother me,much... Mousei11 23:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 14 WHAT?! your 14 and you have a strict Los Angeles teacher? well i have my horrible teacher times too 14 Again! Oh ok lolz XD the Toontown stories features gocs and i might have to use you again,is that Ok? Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fan Non-Fictions Ok how about all? because your a great friend,and i ought to keep a friend beside me,you know what i mean? ToonBook LOOK UP TOONBOOK GET TOONBOOK TB I mean type in toonbook on google and click on it get and account and ill add you to friends. TB AGAIN www.Toonbook.me Tb ok Cool beans now when you get your account tell me you name on it and ill add you :D Lol i just realized that you've been recieving most messages from me LOL XD Mousei11 18:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well,im gonna be gone today (read Mousei's Dairy.for more info) Mousei11 17:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :D Replys you dont reply much how come? :( New cog I just though of some thing, what if you were to put something in you fanfiction called a doomsday goc? sounds good to me!(I didnt make it a page because it has Goc in the name.) Mousei11 17:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Fannon-Fictions Oh sry for late rply i didnt read well O_O lol but anyways,a fan''NON-''Fiction,is a true event in whatevers life.That mean that is what i have accually gone though.:( Ooooooooooook Ok? well,suit your self but uh,ok! oh and i like your doodle thingy Get on chat Get on ttw chat right quick! Giant Sellbots I made a story called Attack of the 50.ft Sellbots please can you make more chapters thank you Emilythebrawler 06:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see! Crap, I haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been? :P I know how to type now without looking at the keyboard and I'm better with grammer XD I'm not as stupid as I used to be, I'm a little logical now XD it's like a real nanosuit has updated the very functioning of my body! Crysis 3 is coming out soon and I hope to get it, schools almost out and I get to be in a Toontown movie, its gonna be a famous one to, it's big on youtube, end of tt idk wat its called XD I'll have to look it up :P If ur still here PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE with pickles and ice crea---wait, why did I say that of all things? XD anyway please leave a message kay? bye now! It's a like, you're supposed to click it, so I say, click it! :D :D YAY! I was wondering what happened...but I won't bother you anymore. I have a new story up, and I'm editing A Toontown Story for you, and I will change Flippy to Mr. Storm. But I can't have Flappy and the others in my fanfics anymore, your storyboard will be interuppted. I won't spoil it for you just read Decoy Dairies. It's pretty good! YAY!!! The 15th Meal of the day!!!! Hai!!! Flappy! Long Time no see! It's Mouse here, I'm sayin Hai to all of my wiki friends. I have a Skype, Steam, and Youtube account now. https://www.youtube.com/user/Mousei11 So yeah ~Mousei11 Cheeseisnasty101 (talk) 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC)